<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soft spots by Ki-chang (legendofthedwelf)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164071">Soft spots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendofthedwelf/pseuds/Ki-chang'>Ki-chang (legendofthedwelf)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Changkyun is soft for Kihyun but would never admit it, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm just soft for friendship, Kihyun gets slightly insecure and thinks a lot, Pre-Relationship, changkyun is a good friend, everyone deserves a Changkyun, if you want to you can read it as, inspired by 13.05.20 weekly idol, not really angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:09:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendofthedwelf/pseuds/Ki-chang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After recording, Kihyun thinks a bit too much.<br/>Changkyun makes sure he isn't alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chae Hyungwon &amp; Lee Minhyuk, Im Changkyun | I.M &amp; Yoo Kihyun, Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Minhyuk &amp; Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soft spots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a short little thing inspired by today's weekly idol episode, because I have never seen Kihyun genuinely sulk like that :(<br/>It's pure friendship but you could read it as pre-relationship, I wouldn't mind</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It's stupid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's no big deal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He said they match 90% of the time and they get along really well, it's just 10% where they clash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently those 10% are so bad he wouldn't want to be friends with him if it weren't for Monsta X, regardless of 90% of getting along just fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it doesn't matter, it doesn't, they are friends and they are in Monsta X together so there's no point in being upset about alternative scenarios. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They are friends now and that's all that matters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So what if Hyungwon is 100% of what Minhyuk would want to be with. They're all different people, and that's perfectly okay. They don't have to get along impeccably, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>aren't, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and that's </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It's </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine. No problem. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And if Kihyun would want to be friends with Minhyuk no matter the circumstances, that's fine too, that's valid, they're different in that regard but it doesn't matter because they </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>friends, right here, right now, and that's how it is and it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>MX </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk and Hyungwon are loud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For once, Changkyun didn't go to his studio after practice and actually went straight home together with the others, save for Jooheon who announced he was going to see his cats. The rest of them piled in the van with Hyungwon behind the wheel, stopping to get take out and then driving back to the dorms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After dinner Hyunwoo disappeared to the gym, saying something about meeting up with Hoseok there and doing some exercises for his back, and Kihyun went to his room, leaving Changkyun, Hyungwon and Minhyuk to clean up and with a free living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The youngest has situated himself on their couch, taking over the entire space, focused on his phone. Minhyuk and Hyungwon have claimed the TV for some video games, huddling together in front and getting louder the longer they play, shouting and laughing and being way too energized at 9 in the evening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's during a short bout of silence after a particularly animated round of whatever sports game they are playing, the living room filled with soft pants and giggles, that Changkyun hears a door at the end of the corridor open. He doesn't pay much attention to it, the sound of other people existing in the same space as he has become comforting instead of strange after living together for years. Quiet footsteps pat over the floor towards the open door of the living room and come to a stop there, which is when Hyungwon and Minhyuk have started the next round of their game with matching battle cries. Changkyun huffs an amused laugh at their antics and opens a notification from Elhae. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After several minutes he feels something tugging at the back of his mind though, realizing he hasn't heard Kihyun leaving but also not entering the room. Exiting out of his chat he tilts his head back over the edge of the couch, spotting the older boy with his usual hoodie and sweatpants combo hovering in the doorway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, well. He has the same expression on his face he had yesterday after they were done shooting for weekly idol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changkyun had noticed, of course. They all did but they were also tired and worried for Hyunwoo and his back and it's not like Kihyun had been vocal about what was bothering him. He disguised his quietness under being tired and exhausted and most of them left it at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Changkyun saw it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw his hyung slowing down so he didn't have to walk next to Hyungwon or Minhyuk. He saw the glances he threw the pair as they were hanging off each other, teasing and laughing tiredly and gushing about Jooheon's aegyo and drums performance, the older rapper grinning and letting them gush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw the genuine pout on Kihyun's face when Minhyuk said during recording that he wouldn't be friends with Kihyun if it weren't for Monsta X, how his brows furrowed and he didn't seem to be able to make the frown go away. It was devastatingly adorable (not that Changkyun would ever admit it to anyone) but he hadn't thought much of it afterwards since he had been quickly smiling again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, seeing his hyung quiet and subdued in a way he isn't when he's exhausted caught his attention, so he watched him carefully to gauge what is going on with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And apparently Kihyun hadn't been as fine with what Minhyuk said as he showed he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Changkyun also didn't want to to ask, to unnecessarily push attention to something that might not even be there, since there is no mistaking the deep friendship Kihyun and Minhyuk share. He didn't want to intrude and instead just made sure to keep an eye on the vocalist. And it did seem like he would be okay, he was talking normally with Minhyuk before they went to bed and Changkyun felt honestly a bit silly for worrying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although, seeing Kihyun now, furrowed brows and pinched lips but a hurt in his eyes that he has only ever seen a handful of times, Changkyun feels worry rise up in his chest again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kihyun looks like he wants to join. Like he wants to say something. Instead, he grips the side of the door with tense fingers and hesitates, opening his mouth but no sound comes out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kihyun </span>
  <em>
    <span>isn't </span>
  </em>
  <span>insecure about talking with Minhyuk and Changkyun's own brows furrow with worry at seeing him like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't like seeing him like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Kihyun turns around wordlessly and leaves the room he barely entered in the first place, looking small and delicate and Changkyun's heart clenches painfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without giving it a second thought, he swings his legs off the couch silently and follows Kihyun, leaving his other two hyungs to their game who haven't even noticed anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sees Kihyun's door closing and slows his steps, thinking about what he should do and say, if he should even go after him in the first place. Kihyun needs to sort this out with Minhyuk, him meddling in any way probably wouldn't help, but he also can't just leave his hyung, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend, </span>
  </em>
  <span>alone when he's clearly hurting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Careful to not make any loud noise he gently pushes the door handle, slowly nudging the door open. Kihyun is as sensitive to sounds as he is so he will definitely hear the door, but hopefully he'll realize that it's him and he won't get thrown out (not that he ever was, they might bicker but they both have soft spots for each other). The room is dark, the sun having set a couple hours ago, only a few fairy lights are switched on and Changkyun thinks about Kihyun laying in the dark feeling sad and his heart clenches again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older boy is laying on his side on the bed, facing away from the door with his legs slightly curled up, silver hair fanned out over his pillow. Changkyun pushes the door closed and then crawls on the bed, flopping down in the same position as Kihyun. There is no response which is fine, so he simply waits, unconsciously matching his breathing to Kihyun's, watching his shoulders rise and fall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes like this, giving Kihyun ample time to say something or to throw him out after all, there's a first time for everything, he speaks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kihyunnie-hyung, you alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pitched his voice low, tried to go for soothing because he knows Kihyun enjoys his deep voice and right now he wants to give him comfort as best as he can. He hears Kihyun inhale, but it still takes a moment for him to answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"'m just being stupid, Changkyunnie. I’ll be fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His words come out all mumbled, voice lower than usual, and what flashes through Changkyun’s mind is Kihyun pouting next to Jooheon yesterday during their recording, cheeks puffed out and hands curled into deceivingly small fists. The urge to coo has him biting down on his tongue, because Kihyun sounds so dejected and he doesn't want to make him feel like he is being unreasonable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he just hums, staring at his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Minhyuk definitely doesn't not like you, hyung, you know that, right?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I-" Kihyun cuts himself off, voice having gone sharp and piercing in an instant and Changkyun knows that is not what he wants to hear right now because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows </span>
  </em>
  <span>that very well, but he just wants to make sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, yes I know that, which is why I said it's stupid, to feel like this. I'll be fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changkyun appreciates Kihyun not pretending like he doesn't know that Changkyun knows why and what he's feeling right now. They know each other too long and too well to play games like that, and he scoots closer when he sees Kihyun's shoulders staying tense. He lightly puts a hand against Kihyun's back, giving him the option of pushing it away, and when he doesn't he starts caressing him over the hoodie. His back that is broader than his frame might show, especially with the clothes he chooses to wear, drowning in hoodies and trenchcoats and wide jackets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not stupid, hyung. When it upsets you, then what you're feeling isn't stupid. It's just what you feel and that's alright."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kihyun doesn't give him an answer to that, so he simply keeps caressing him, both of them laying in silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kihyun adjusts his position and jolts Changkyun out of the trance he's fallen into. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to stay with me, Changkyunnie. I'll be fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is the third time he has said that and while Changkyun is glad he isn't trying to convince him that he is fine in this very moment, he would still prefer for him to not repeat those three words like a mantra until they come true. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Changkyun gets up to drape himself over his upper body, enveloping him with his arms around his shoulders and hooking his legs over his hips, nuzzling his hair with his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nah, I'm good right here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kihyun chokes out a laugh. He doesn't sound like he is crying, but he still takes a shuddering breath and sniffles a bit. Changkyun squeezes him in response, humming into his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When gentle fingers fumble cautiously for his hand, he intertwines them and presses a quick kiss to Kihyun's cheek, earning another weak chuckle and a squeeze of their hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>MX </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk barges into the room after a while, and Changkyun awkwardly twists his head to look at him, because Kihyun has fallen asleep and he'll be damned if he leaves his warmth and risk waking him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk's eyes are piercing the situation together alarmingly quickly while Changkyun just looks at him, ignoring the pain in his neck. The older takes a step forward but stops himself before Changkyun can do it, and then his shoulders slump in quite a similar fashion that Kihyun's do and Changkyun almost laughs at the comparison. Minhyuk pouts at Kihyun's legs and the maknae just gives him a small smile, jerking his chin in the direction of the door, and Minhyuk pouts some more but leaves the room with another meaningful eye contact. Changkyun smiles to himself and cuddles back into Kihyun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hyungs are idiots but they'll sort this out. They always do. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>MX </b>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day Changkyun gets rudely woken up by Kihyun wriggling out of his embrace, grunting in annoyance when he gets pressed down into the sheets for a Kihyun style cuddle session and his bed hair ticking his nose. The older allows him to sleep some more in his bed while he goes to wash up and Changkyun drifts off again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Throughout the day Kihyun and Minhyuk get along like always, as if nothing had happened, and only the gentle way in which Minhyuk pays attention to Kihyun, talks with him and smiles at him, shows that they talked (probably in Changkyun's and Minhyuk's room while the youngest had completely twisted himself up in Kihyun's sheets. Which he had also left like that, just to be a little shit) and Minhyuk is making sure that Kihyun is really doing alright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dance practice that day was just a grueling as always, with Hyunwoo sitting out but insisting he should at least watch. Kihyun snatched Changkyun to pair up with him for warm-up and generally hung around him, teasing and bickering as always but accompanied by soft touches and sticking closer longer than need be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changkyun doesn't mind, not when he knows it gives Kihyun security and safety until he really will be fine again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(And when Kihyun catches him after they all collapse from finishing their choreo, sliding with him to the ground and being way too warm and sweaty against his back, he also doesn't mind the kiss on his cheek, and the soft "thank you" whispered in his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soft spots, and all that.) </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've written this in two and a half hours. Where is this kind of energy and dedication for literally everything else </p><p>Feel free to not succumb to creators' call of checking out their messy social accounts.<br/><a href="https://ki-chang.tumblr.com">tumblr</a><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/nkm284">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>